


If I am a clock, then you are the time

by khyvd



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khyvd/pseuds/khyvd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I am a clock, then you are the time

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 6:17 --

TG: look jake is offlien so i m gonna hit u up instead k  
TG: well jane is online too but lets be hnest shes not gunna listen  
TG: ur not gonna listen either but t least your nkt gonna tell me im lyin  
TG: imm not even that dunk  
TG: okay thats a lie  
TG: but  
TG: i dont alwya lie  
TG: like lying like that is a joke because we both no im drinkin  
TG: well like me you an jake  
TG: but jane  
TG: haha jane isnt gonna beliebe the drunk is she  
TG: to her im always lyring  
TG: about my mom  
TG: abotu my dirnk  
TG: about the game  
TG: about you  
TG: about jake  
TG: about everythin  
TG: i dunno how im meant to lie about all these things even my cceativeness doesnt know how to lie that much  
TG: so yeah ur theo nly one whos gonna look liek there listenin  
TG: im so serious rite now im not even corercting my spellin because its sort of just pourin out and i dont really wanna reread what im writing  
TG: btu sometimes i just wish shed belive me about something  
TG: because my mo mreally is just letting me take this alcohol i dont get it anymore at first i thought she was just doin it so id get sick and not touch the stuff again  
TG: but she just restocks thr cuboards and moves on with her book in the corner like im sum kind of test cubject  
TG: who the fuck does that  
TG: i bet she goes thro my logs on writes that in her dumb book to oso she can tell all her freidns st the psycho house about it  
TG: why doesnt jane jsut belive me when i say my mom doesnt gieve a fuck  
TG: does she think im dlusional like im convincing myself that she doesnt care  
TG: because who wants parents sthat dont care  
TG: cause i dont  
TG: and i no u dont too and thats why u get it  
TG: im sorry ur brothers an asshole like im sorry my moms a biiiiiiiiiiiitcccccccchhhhhhhh but wat can we do  
TG: y does she belive you strider  
TG: hwy is it okay if your bro can treat you like shit but if my mom does it then im tryign to steal the attention from u  
TG: or im steeling attenion away from the batterwhich  
TG: im tellin you man this game is going to end so badly  
TG: were probably gonna end up dead  
TG: i dont wanna die  
TG: i waana got to schhol and college and go to councelling and then turn my life round and rite books about it and live in some big hosue with someone who doesnt give a shit about my bullshit life and we fall in love like some bullshti movie  
TG: but no jane dont believe me about the fact thsi game is goin to fuck us over  
TG: i just hav a paranoia problem  
TG: more like a drinkin problem but  
TG: 2golly lalonde dont overagerate with your problesm"  
TG: only with more old peopl words thrown in  
TG: and then on top of that i gootta act like i dont give a shit about jake  
TG: gotta act like hes just my best bro  
TG: stick to the shipping chart and get with u  
TG: haha nty we both no how that shit would go down  
TG: i mean jaje is the only guy who evr listens to me and he cares  
TG: he believes me and he evn starts the conversation first  
TG: he doesnt think im some crazy drunkard spouting off bullshit to anyeone who aprraoches me  
TG: he even thinks abotu my opinons and gives me alternate ones  
TG: and that sjut shows he really did listen  
TG: and that im not crazy  
TG: bcause im not  
TG: okay  
TG: i just want jane to listen to me  
TG: not play this game  
TG: help me  
TG: i guess  
TG: but tfuck that instead i just have my mothers alcohol to drink  
TG: which isnt even hers in teh first place we mite as well stop pretending its hers when every lalonde knwos its mine  
TG: okay tldr  
TG: fml  
TG: im gonna drink until i throw up and maybe my mom will call an ambulance if im lucky  
TG: strider if your tehre mybe u could stop bein a dick and actually say somethin now  
TG: like  
TG: "no dont do that lalonde bcuase someone cares ykno"  
TG: like  
TG: now  
TG: or  
TG: now  
TG: or   
TT: Lalonde I set an auto-timer for when to respond but apparently you're still here sharing your problems with me.  
TT: Or what you think is me, because now you know for sure that I am currently unavailable.  
TT: I also know that with every ounce of your sobriety that you can muster, you are now screaming douche bag at the screen.   
TG: dfskndksnlfasdfnk fucking spodnk njdouchebagkbnoa dsk fuck you  
TG: udfck you  
TG: fuck you  
TG: asshole   
TT: It astounds me that in your condition you are still able to work out what keys provide which function.  
TT: It also astounds me that you are not dying from alcohol poisoning.  
TT: Unless you are and I haven't been brogrammed well enough to recognize that.   
TG: fuck youuuuuuuu  
TG: sfucking robot   
TT: That hurts.   
TG: lite fucking hurts omg i hate you soooooo much right now  
TG: asshole  
TG: assshole  
TG: asshiolr  
TG: add sholr  
TG: affwple

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] has blocked timaeusTestified [TT] \--

Sometimes it's hard to remember if the typos come from when she starts spilling drink or when she stars spilling tears.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written before the update about bro & dave's relationship, so it's a little inaccurate now.


End file.
